Dark Killer
by SoraorKari0102
Summary: One Digidestined is trying to kill the rest. Contains Sorato
1. Dark Killer

A/N:OOOHHH! My first horror fic ever. I'm sorry to the Jun & Mimi fans of the  
world (wait a sec. there are Jun fans out of there?) but in my opinion in a   
horror story someone must die. By the way I'm gonna make a humor version of   
this story & it's gonna be longer than this one or at least I think it is.   
O.K. the plot of this story is someone's killing Digidestined & everyone   
suspects another Digidestined but did one of them really do it? Oh & Joe is   
in a private academy so he has a dorm room even though he's only in high   
school.  
Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon so no suing.  
******************************************************************************  
THE DARK KILLER  
  
Davis walked home from school that day fuming mad. He felt that if   
anybody even talked to him, he'd explode. He just hoped the explosion   
wouldn't be too big. It had all started at soccer practice that day........  
  
~Flashback~  
"DAVIS! PASS ME THE FREAKIN' BALL!" Tai yelled as Davis ran to get the ball   
in the goal.  
"NO!I WANNA GET IT IN MYSELF!" Davis yelled back as his foot made contact   
with the ball. Unfortunately it didn't even come close to making it in the goal.   
The buzzer that signaled the end of soccer practice rang & Tai ran up to Davis.  
"We would have won if you hadn't been so selfish & stubborn! It's all your   
fault asshole!" With that Tai walked away angrily leaving Davis all alone to   
feel horrible.  
~End Flashback~  
  
Davis pulled out his keys & opened his apartment's door. He looked at his   
watch. it was only 4:30. That meant that only his sister Jun would be home.   
He hated Jun with a strong hate. He felt that she was the reason that his   
parents didn't pay very much attention to him."JUN! I'M HOME!" He waited for   
the usually angry reply of either 'I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!' or his all time   
favorite of 'HUH?! DO I KNOW YOU?!'. There was no reply today but then maybe   
she was out shopping or stalking the lead band member of her favorite band.   
Her favorite hobby seemed to be annoying poor Matt who had enough on his   
hands without Jun Motomiya stalking him, him being a popular rock star in   
Odaiba, a Digidestined & a junior in Odaiba High School. But still Jun   
always had her c.d.'s playing on her boombox even when she was asleep or not   
even in the house. Today there was no noise coming from her room. Davis   
didn't like being ignored so he walked to her room to curse her out. When he   
walked into her room his face became pale & he screamed.....  
  
There was Jun or at least her body. Her head was nowhere in sight. She   
was laying in her own blood. Davis who was now trembling from the sight   
walked up to his decapitated sister & picked up the note that was pinned to   
her school uniform jacket. The note read : looK. in T.he closet^  
Davis got up & walked to the closet. He opened it even though he knew what   
was in there. He wasn't even shocked to see Jun's head fall down from the top  
of the closet.  
  
~Later at a meeting~  
Davis, Yolei, T.K., Kari, Cody, Tai, Izzy, Matt & Joe were sitting in   
Joe's dorm room. Luckily his roommate had a date that night so they had the   
room to themselves.  
  
"Was anyone else in the house?" Yolei asked Davis. Davis shook his head no.  
  
"Was she hated by anyone?" Kari asked. Davis shook his head yes.  
  
"About how many people would you say hated her?" Cody asked. Davis shrugged.  
  
"Well she was kinda anoying." Tai stated.  
  
"Davis can I see the note that the killer wrote?" Izzy asked. Davis shook his   
head no.  
  
"Why not?" Matt asked Davis. Davis looked down scared & opened his mouth   
like he was going to say something but only moved his lips silently. He   
looked back up & was looking extremely pale. T.K. jumped up.  
  
"BECAUSE HE DID IT! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE THERE! HE HATED HIS SISTER! CAN'T   
YOU GUYS SEE?! THE REASON HE WON'T SHOW YOU THE NOTE IS BECAUSE THERE'S   
PROBABLY A CLUE ON IT THAT WILL SHOW THAT HE DID IT!" Joe stood up & tried   
to calm T.K. down.   
  
"T.K.,The reason Davis can't show the note to us is because the police have   
it." Joe said soothingly but T.K. was still red in the face. T.K. shot a   
scary glare towards Davis & ran off. Everyone looked shocked at T.K.'s   
outburst.  
************************************************************************  
Michael rang the doorbell to his best friend's house. A red headed perky   
woman answered the door. Clinging to her skirt was a little boy who   
Michael knew was Mimi's little brother Jadima.  
  
"Oh hello Michael! Did you come here to study with Mimi?"  
  
"Yes Mrs. Tachikawa. Is she home?"  
  
"Yes. Do you want some cookies or something? Oh where are my manners?   
Come inCome in." Michael walked in & politely said no thank you to some   
cookies. Mrs. Tachikawa left Michael & Jadima alone for a few minutes so   
she could call one of her gossiping partners on the phone.  
  
"Hey Jadima!How are you doing?"Michael asked.  
  
"I'm in trouble."  
  
"Again?!What did you do this time?"Michael prepared to hear the worst.  
  
"I sorta took my pet fishie 'Amy' & put it in Mimi's lasagna (A/N:is that   
how you spell it.you know what i mean...the food garfield the cat eats)."  
  
Michael started to laugh hysterically. Then Jadima did too. Then Jadima   
stopped laughing & became serious.  
  
"Do you want me to get Mimi for ya?" Michael nodded. Jadima smiled & ran up   
the stairs. Michael waited a minute & then heard a scream.....  
****************************************************************************  
"So Mimi.... was...stabbed to death?"Sora sobbed out over the phone.  
  
"Yea.Her brother found her. They say that the note said 'I have killed the   
one of sincerity'. You know what that means right?"Matt answered.  
  
"The person knows who's who in the Digidestined. That means it's one of us."  
Sora said in reply.  
  
"Don't worry Sora. I won't let anything happen to you." Sora smiled on the   
other end.  
  
"Thanks Matt. Uh oh Mom's having a shit fit again. Gotta go. Love you. Bye."*Click*  
****************************************************************************  
~Matt & Sora's date~  
Matt & Sora walked down the sidewalk when they heard a scream.  
  
"That sounds like Yolei!"Sora yelled & went running towards the sound. Matt   
followed her not far behind. They stopped when they reached a dark alleyway.  
Yolei was in it, attempting to fight a taller person in the shadows. She was  
also losing horribly.  
  
"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!? YOU'RE ONE OF US! STOP IT T..." Yolei couldn't   
finish what she was saying since her attacker had just knocked her unconcious.  
The attacker was gone as fast as he had come. The young couple who had just   
been watching horrified now ran up to Yolei.  
  
"She's not... dead right Matt?" Sora cried. Matt felt for a pulse & found one.  
  
"She's alive but we gotta get her to a hospital."  
****************************************************************************  
~In the hospital waiting room~  
"Ok the killer is not me, you, Mimi, Yolei or Jun. Now that I think about it   
it couldn't be Michael either since he was downstairs when Mimi was killed."   
Matt stated.  
  
"The killer was much taller than Yolei so it can't be Kari or Cody or Willis.   
They're all shorter than her. Or Izzy. He's only about an inch taller." Sora   
added  
  
"So the ones left are Tai, Joe, Ken & T.K." Matt concluded.  
  
"It must be Ken. He must be still evil."  
  
"You're probably right but we shouldn't make him feel guilty. He might figure  
out we know & go after us." Sora nodded sadly.  
  
"You think Yolei will come out of her coma soon?" Sora asked near tears. Matt  
shrugged.  
  
"To tell you the truth she was hit in the head pretty badly so I have no idea."  
Sora once again nodded. The two left to go home for the night. Holding hands   
of course.  
*****************************************************************************  
'Why would they want to kill us so bad?' Cody thought as he watched his mom   
sweep the floor.  
  
"Mother I need to go outside." Miss Hida (A/N:Is it Hida or Hira?) looked up   
& nodded.  
  
"Just watch when you cross the street." 'I'm not going to tell him no. His   
best friend's in a coma so I need to keep his spirits up' his mom thought.  
  
~On the sidewalk~  
"They hit the poor kid on the sidewalk!" a woman yelled. With the sirens   
ringing they brought Cody Hida to the hospital. Nobody on that street could   
see it but on the highway a black mercedes sped away.  
  
"You're next Tai."  
*****************************************************************************  
Davis, T.K., Kari, Ken, Izzy, Matt, Sora, Joe, Willis, & Michael were sitting  
in T.K.'s room along with the in-training forms of their Digimon except for   
Wormon.  
  
"I call this meeting to order!" Davis stood up & yelled.  
  
"I don't see what everybody is so worried about." Chibimon said.  
  
"I think we should just stay out of the killer's buisness." T.K. said.  
  
"But T.K.... he's a murderer." Tokomon whispered.  
  
"They havn't went after anybody for over two weeks." Kari said softly.  
  
"Kari...the last one he got was your brother." Salamon reminded Kari.  
  
"They didn't kill Tai. He was just electrocuted." Ken said.  
  
"He almost died though."Wormon said.   
  
"They only hit Cody with a car." Izzy stated.  
  
"He didn't die either." Motimon told the others.  
  
"Well I think they're gonna keep coming after us until there is no one else   
to come after." Matt let his opinion be heard.  
  
"Oh Matt you gotta think positive." Tsunomon tried to cheer his partner up.  
  
"Don't worry the police will find 'em." Sora said cheerfully.  
  
"YEAH!" Yokomon said happily, glad that someone wasn't sad.  
  
"There isn't really anything we can do." Bukamon nodded with what Joe had  
said.  
  
"You know what I think right?" Willis asked.  
  
"That this is the end of the Digidestined?" Gumimon said dryly.  
  
"How could we not know? You've been saying it every second for the whole time  
we've come to Odaiba." Willis & Michael both got up to fight each other.   
Koromon spoke up.  
  
"Guys we're going through a hard enough time without you to fighting. I say   
we all just go home & get some rest." The rest nodded & left except for T.K.  
& Tokomon since it was their house.  
  
"Well they still haven't figured out that it's me. Ha! What idiots!" T.K.   
laughed happily. Tokomon looked up at his evil partner & sighed sadly.   
  
  
  
  



	2. Dark Killer- The Sequel

A/N:Hi again! I think 2 of you nice reviewers (you guys are great) requested a sequel to my story "Dark   
Killer" so here it is. Oh & don't forget to read my story "Dark Killer-Humor Version".  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon so no suing (these things really annoy me)  
******************************************************************************  
DARK KILLER-THE SEQUEL  
  
"We still need to find the killer." Matt told Sora.  
  
"I know but to do that we would have to look for clues in that note & that is kept in the police station."   
Sora said.   
  
"Then that's where we'll get it from." Matt said calmly.  
  
"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Sora yelled.  
  
"Fine. Be that way. I'll get it myself." Matt said in an offended voice.  
  
"Nu-uh. I'm coming too. You need someone with you to make sure you won't screw up." Sora   
teasingly said.  
****************************************************************************  
~Outside the main room of the police station~  
"Officer! Please you must help me! I saw a very young child fall into the resovoir! I would have went   
after him myself but I'm not that good a swimmer!" Sora ran up to the nearest police officer yelling.  
  
"Don't worry ma'am. Show me the way." The police man followed Sora out the door. Then Matt   
walked into the police station casually. He walked into the filing room as if he did this everyday.  
  
"Sora, thank God, you learned to be a good liar." Matt whispered as he searched the cabinet in the   
dim light of the room. He finally found the note. He read it over & over but couldn't find out it's   
secret. As he read it for what seemed like the thousandth time, he saw a shadow in the corner of his   
eye moving around the room as if it was trying to get closer to him.  
  
"Hello. I know who you are killer. Come out & show your face." Matt said loudly.  
  
"Fine Matt. What'cha gonna do? Kill me? Your dear half brother T.K.? You should be ashamed of   
yourself." T.K. said in a cheery voice.  
  
"T.K. it was you? Why did you kill those people. Actually attempt to since you failed to kill three of   
them." Matt said angrily.  
  
"Well I killed Jun because she was just so annoying. You should know that more than anybody what   
with her stalking you & all."  
  
"Yeah but I didn't want her to die."  
  
"Mimi was because she refused the date I asked her for in the love letters."  
  
"She's three years older than you." Matt informed.  
  
"Yolei actually found out that I had killed them but you & your girlfriend Sora saw me trying to get   
her so I left as soon as I could."  
  
"She's still in a coma you know." Matt stated.  
  
"I didn't want Cody to take my place as the young & innocent one. It's my job."  
  
"Well that's just too bad." Matt said in a cold voice.  
  
" Everyone looked up to Tai when we first went to the Digiworld. They all looked down at me."  
  
"Maybe because you were so short.One more thing I want to know.... The note...What does it   
mean?" Matt said in a low voice.  
  
"See the line shows to rotate K. & T. which if you ever learned your letters you would realize spells   
T.K. which is as you know my nickname." T.K. told Matt.  
  
"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you afraid I'll tell? Which I am gonna do." Matt said.  
  
"It doesn't matter since I'm gonna kill you right now." T.K. coldly said.  
  
"Your own half brother, T.K.? You should be ashamed of yourself." Matt siad mocking what T.K.   
had said earlier in the conversation.  
  
"Eh. Don't matter to me. Bye bye oniisan." T.K. pulled out the knife &........  
  
"Mr. Takaishi." A faraway voice said.  
  
"Mr. Takaishi." The voice was getting closer now.  
****************************************************************************  
"Mr. Takaishi. The bell has rung. Go home." T.K. quickly grabbed his knapsack & ran home. In the  
hallway he met Yolei & Poromon.  
  
"Hey T.K.! Wassup? You look strange. What happened?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I had a weird dream. You wouldn't understand." T.K. told her.  
  
"Oh really. What happened in the dream? You imagined you killed other Digidestined?" Yolei   
laughed. To her surprise T.K. became paler & ran away.  
  
"Wow. What a strange boy." Poromon said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Yolei shrugged. She opened the door to her house & walked into her house.  
~The next afternoon~  
Yolei looked at the note she had found in her locker again.  
  
I'm sorry I hurt you.  
  
Jun looked at her note, not even understanding it.  
  
You don't deserve to die.  
  
Mimi looked at her e-mail.  
  
Don't worry. I'm with Kari.  
  
Cody stared at the piece of paper.  
  
Don't worry. I know what it's like to be small.  
  
Tai shrugged at the note.  
  
I looked up to you too.  
  
T.K. sat. Just waiting for someone to try to guess who had written the notes. After 20 minutes   
he gave up & walked home.  
~THE END~  
****************************************************************************  
So how was it? Please R&R!  
  



	3. Dark Killer- The Humor Version

A/N:Hi again. yes I warned you that I'd make a humor version to my horror fic Dark killer & here it is. It's  
script format since I'm too lazy to do it the right way.Well here it is.I hate writing in text format.It sucks  
Disclaimer:I don't even own my own cell phone....you think I'm gonna own Digimon? Well i don't so no   
suing. I also don't own Barney or the yellow teletubbie. or the show Survivor.Or the movie Scary Movie.  
Or the movie Waterboy or Austin Powers  
******************************************************************************  
DARK KILLER-HUMOR VERSION  
*Davis is walking home happily when he stops. A cute puppy walks up to him*  
  
Davis:"Oh hello little puppy it's a joyous day today isn't it?"   
  
*Puppy mistakes Davis for fire hydrant & the dog does his buisness on Davis*  
  
Davis:"OH CRAP!! LITERALLY!!"  
  
*A now pissed off Davis runs home*  
  
Davis:"JUN, YOU !@#$%^& TAI LOOK-ALIKE, I'M HOME!"  
  
*Davis listens for a reply....We hear crickets chiping*  
  
Davis:"THAT BITCH IS IGNORING ME *Davis listens for a minute* DIE YOU DAMN   
CRICKETS!"  
  
*Davis takes out flamethrower & kills crickets. Little shouts of "Mommy!" & "Oh dear god!" are   
heard*  
  
*Davis walks to 'THE BITCH'S ROOM'. He opens the door. Jun's there dead. Lying in her own   
blood. Or maybe somebody elses blood. How the hell am I supposed to know?*  
  
Davis *looking in*:" Oh man! Mom's gonna make me clean that crap up!" *Davis takes Jun's head  
from closet. Then we see him sticking it on a pole on a deserted island with 16 real castaways. Some   
very annoying host looks at all the votes. Tells one of the people to take a hike. Host puts the little   
stick he has that puts out the flames on the pole with Jun's head on it*  
  
Really Annoying Host: "The Tribe has spoken."  
  
~Back to reality aka Jun's funeral~  
(Suprise,Suprise Matt's not there. TK ain't there either)  
  
In the middle of the funeral Sora's cell phone rings. (A/N: I have no idea why Sora is at Jun's funeral.  
They've never seen each other but anyway the point is she's there & her freakin' cell phone's ringin)  
  
*Everyone looks at their cell phones (A/N: just like in the movie. Speaking of that wouldn't Kari hear  
her mom's cell phone ringing, answer it & hear the bad guy's voice?) Sora looks at hers*  
  
Sora:"It's mine." * Sora leaves the funeral room & answers the phone*  
  
Sora:"Hi...who's this?"  
  
Mysterious voice on cell phone:"Hello Sora...What's your favorite scary movie?"  
  
Sora:"Showgirls.... definetly Show Girls."  
  
Mysterious voice who happens to be Matt:"Oh o.k. Hey Sora wanna come over? I'm having a party  
for Jun's death."  
  
Sora:"Are we gonna do it?"  
  
Matt:"Oh hell yes."  
  
Sora:"I'll be right there."  
***************************************************************************  
~In New York City~  
*Michael is going over Mimi's house for obvious reasons. Guy from the Waterboy comes*  
Waterboy guy:"They're gonna do it. They're gonna do it all night long." * Man leaves*  
  
*Michael walks up stairs & sees Mimi dead. Stabbed like a turkey at Thanksgiving*  
  
Michael:"Oh well. I always have my violin & polo."  
****************************************************************************  
~Back in Japan~  
*Yolei walks into a dark alleyway late at night. Actually early morning but you catch my drift.*  
  
Yolei:"Anybody lookin for a good time? I'm only 13 & willing to lose it for just10 bucks." *You guys  
do know what I mean by losing it right?*  
  
Surprise, Surprise Yolei gets attacked & is now in the hospital with a coma.  
****************************************************************************  
*Cody is walking with a bag full of shopping after Jun's funeral .Mainly prune juice & drinkable yogurt.(A/N: Isn't   
Cody's grandfather cool? He's like a mix between Gennai & a...uh ...... something)*  
  
*All of a sudden a car doesn't see Cody because he's like 2'6 in height & hits the poor cutie. The   
driver quickly accelerates & drives away. We get a look at him & he looks like..... Barney!! (A/N:  
Damn Barney hurting my Iori 'Cody' Hida aka 'The new Beatle on the block'!)*  
  
*Prune juice & drinkable yogurt is flying everywhere*   
****************************************************************************  
*Tai is walking to Matt's house to...... ask him out on a date!!! (A/N: TAITO!). He opens the door &  
is going to Matt's room when the yellow teletubbie jumps at him.*  
  
Teletubbie:"You no go in there!"  
  
*Teletubbie electrocutes Tai with his or her antenna (A/N:Is it a male or female?)*  
****************************************************************************  
~In Matt's room~  
Sora:"Matt ,honey, what was that sound?"  
  
Matt:"Don't worry about it sweetums. I just got us security so we wouldn't be disturbed."  
  
*The two continue.......eh heh.....uh.....yeah.....what they were doing to put it nicely*  
****************************************************************************  
~T.K.'s room~  
*T.K. is sitting at his desk stroking Tokomon not knowing what his half-brother is doing. Wait let me  
rephrase that-Who he was doing.*  
  
T.K.:"Come Mr. Bigglesworth. Let's go destroy some more Digidestined & annoying red heads that   
have a striking resemblance to Tai."  
  
Tokomon:"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME, YOU GILLIGAN FREAK?!"  
  
~THE END~  
****************************************************************************  
Do you know that this piece of filthy crap fic took me 2 & a half hours to make.....oh well R&R!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
